


-Endless wishes, ever-lasting promises-

by KyGhostly



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: "holy shit shes beautiful. Asta? never heard of that name", #nevertrustanyone, Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Asta comes in, Attempt at Humor, Betrayal, Black Clover NEEDS MORE LOVE, Brotherly Bonding, Canon-Typical Violence, Coming Out, Enemies, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Everything is messy but everyone is okay, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Good times, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I hope, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kahono still thinks she cute tho, Klaus' hair is flames, Langris and Finral really need that shit, Lesbian Character, Magic, Male-Female Friendship, Mentions of homophobia, Minor Noelle Silva/Asta (Black Clover), Morally Ambiguous Character, Multi, Mutual Pining, Mwahaha, My First Work in This Fandom, Noelle has a crush on Asta but then she meets Kahono and she's like, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, POV Yuno (Black Clover), Passive-Aggressive Yuno Is The Best Yuno, Pining, Pining Yuno (Black Clover), RIP, Romance, Sass, Sorry Not Sorry, Souls, Strong Female Characters, Swearing, Tags Contain Spoilers, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, The main character doubts everything, The middle part of the story is probably gonna be completely angsty, The summary may change, Time Travel, Two Souls In One Body, Unfinished, Unreliable Narrator, Yuno Is Done With Everyone, Yuno-centric (Black Clover), abandoned, and honestly who wouldn't, and she's like oH SHIT, and then boom, and yuno also, basically at everything, but everythings FINE, but its not the main thing, but not Mary Sue, but whatevs, cause the main character has a potty mouth, i say nervously sweating, insert trying to awkwardly flirt and fail, it gets messy, it gets to it eventually but its there and honestly, kind of, need to make them suffer a bit, no beta we die like cowards, no but seriously, so does Vanessa, that should be a tag, the title too, tragic backstories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyGhostly/pseuds/KyGhostly
Summary: 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0RIP-Abandoned. Lasted 1 chapter, good job my motivation.0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0She wakes up in a body too small, too fragile for her. Eyes look down at her with fatherly love and she realizes that this isn't a dream, that somehow instead of rotting in wherever she was supposed to go after death, her soul got sent into a body. A child's body at that. With a feeling of dread creeping up her spine, she realizes she has to live again.0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0Or: A woman's soul from the time Lumiere was the Wizard King gets sent into a boy's body. Castles are blown, secrets are told, and remember the path to becoming the Wizard King is not so short!
Relationships: Asta & Yuno (Black Clover), Finral Roulacase & Langris Vaude, Fuegoreon Vermillion & Leopold Vermillion & Mereoleona Vermillion, Julius Novachrono & Yami Sukehiro & William Vangeance, Kahono/Noelle Silva, Klaus Lunette & Mimosa Vermillion & Yuno, Klaus Lunette & Yuno, Klaus Lunette/Finral Roulacase, Minor Asta/Yuno (Black Clover) - Relationship, Minor Noelle Silva/Vanessa Enoteca, Minor William Vangeance/Yami Sukehiro, Nozel Silva/Fuegoreon Vermillion, Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Sister Lily & Yuno (Black Clover), Sylph & Yuno (Black Clover), Yuno (Black Clover) & Everyone, Yuno (Black Clover) & Original Character(s), Yuno (Black Clover) & Vanessa Enoteca, Yuno (Black Clover) & William Vangeance, original female character(s) & Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	-Endless wishes, ever-lasting promises-

**Author's Note:**

> What am i doing.  
> pls comment and i hope u enjoy the prologue
> 
> Black Clover doesn't belong to me, but the OC's are mine.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**(Chapter I. Prologue)**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**"Have enough courage to start and enough heart to finish."** – **Jessica N. S. Yourko**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jun Satō remembered a face with bright blue eyes and freckles resembling stars. She remembered straw blonde hair and fair skin. She remembered a sad smile and a bloodied face. Jun Satō remembers a dead body and a rage she never knew was inside her. She _screams_.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

She wakes up in a body too small, too fragile for her. Eyes look down at her with fatherly love and she realizes that this isn't a dream, that somehow instead of rotting in wherever she was supposed to go after death, her soul got sent into a body. A child's body at that. With a feeling of dread creeping up her spine, she realizes she has to live again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Apparently, she's in an infant's body, and it's a male. The boy’s name is Yuno(as she hears from the Father as he calls her that), and she can feel him watching from the back of her mind(their? She’s not sure anymore). He's young and doesn't say much, letting out the usual baby sounds like 'gwah' or 'uh-ooh' when she talks to herself about the situation she's in. There's another baby next to her in a crib. She doesn't know his name since it's written in an unknown language to her. That might be a problem in the future, but for now, she can let it pass. But then she quickly learns that he's named Asta after Father shushes him at midnight to stop wailing. 

Asta is loud, demands attention and giggles happily when you play with him. Jun doesn't pay much mind to him tough.

Quickly hours turn into days and she doesn't know how many times she thought about what happened. Her mind is boggled with questions she doesn't know the answers to. Was her soul sent to Yuno's body? Are they sharing the same body and choosing turns who controls it? If so, does that mean that while he is in a battle she can 'take over' the body and then control it? Does Yuno see the things she sees? Like through the window, can he see the image he's being displayed to or is only the one who is in control of the body able to? What if they are both able to control the body? Her mind is swarmed by these questions and variations of them. 

And then she remembers her grimoire and magic. Will she have them or perhaps she will inhabit Yuno's grimoire and new magic? Or will her powers carry through time and she'll still be able to use them? 

Honestly, the questions quickly become depressing so she starts to think about happier memories and time begins to pass faster.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Yuno and Asta are 6 years old. Another orphan comes in the church. His name is Nash and he fills the already loud building with wails. Jun has learned in these 6 years that both of them control Yuno's body. How that works she doesn't know, but what she does know is that they can communicate. Kind of like telepathy but they can see each other.

She steps back and stays quiet during these 6 years, only saying that Yuno shouldn't tell Sister Lily about her, because that would be too much trouble to explain. She lets Yuno enjoy his childhood like she had since it's one of the more important memories he's going to have. While she's silent and doesn't do much, she still prevents most of his clumsy falls. Like tripping on a rock, she'll move his hands to catch him so he doesn't get a bloody nose or something like that. Yuno always cries though, no matter what. She hopes he toughens up or else she's going to have to share a body with a crybaby, and she does not want to even _think_ about that. She hopes that the universe will be merciful, but that's unlikeable.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was a chilly day in November, and it was snowing. Little puffs of snow were falling from the clouds and covering the ground like a soft blanket.

One day Asta apparently decided that it's time to explore the woods, and nobody could find the little rascal. So Yuno, being the "brave and courageous" young boy that he is, decided to try and find him. Keyword try. Jun didn't know why she didn't just take over (the body) and go back to the church to get some sleep in, but Asta is Yuno's friend, not her. (Just like ******* isn't Yuno's best friend, but she brushes that thought off, no need to get stuck in the past). 

Somewhere along the way, Yuno somehow, _somehow_ got inside a village and managed to run into a noble who's eyes lingered a bit too much on his necklace. The noble forcefully grabbed his necklace and took it off his head. Yuno's eyes began watering because that's _his_ necklace and he didn't know why but it felt important and he treasured it like his _life_. Jun was about to punch this son of a bitch in the face and then she saw someone in the corner of her eye quickly sprinting to them. Just when she was about to...do something that would surely get her kicked out of the Magic Knights the person came _barreling_ into the noble just as he was spouting some shit about 'you lowly peasant don't deserve this' and knocking him to the floor.

"Hey! That's Yuno's and you better give it back, you snobby prick!" were the words that came out of Asta's mouth. Yuno's eyes widened and Jun could feel him starting to cry again, but he was able to suppress the urge as a weak 'Asta' came out of his mouth. The white-haired boy quickly begins to pick a fight with the noble, and while Yuno stands back and watches with wide eyes as Asta's (tiny) fist collides with the man's body Jun considers getting involved. That apparently isn't necessary as Asta gets beaten up but holds Yuno's necklace in his hand. Yuno rushes over to him and he's grinning like a mad man. When Yuno, shakily asks him why he did that Asta answers him:

"We may be poor, orphans and not have a lot of magic power... but we can still stand at the top of the world!...I'm going to be the Wizard King!" Yuno looks at him shocked and wide-eyed before smiling and declaring that he shall also be the Wizard King. Asta grins at him and hands him the necklace back, and Yuno hoists him up with his tiny little hands and brings him to Sister Lily to take care of.

Asta is loud, demands attention and giggles happily when you compliment him, but he's also brave and Yuno's best friend, so Jun thinks she can begin to tolerate him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

From that day on Yuno has taken it upon himself to train. He began to go into the woods and practice his newly found wind magic. He tries to circulate his magic so he can create a small gust of wind that in its tiny shape isn't destructive but it is still good for practicing control. And then suddenly he asks Jun a question straight out of nowhere. 'Can you help me with my training?' he asks and Jun startles out of her thoughts to look at the now 7-year-old boy. His hair has begun growing and Yuno doesn't seem to care for it so it's messy and wild, but it makes him look cute so she can't give him too much crap. Back to the question on hand, she gives him a 'what brought this up' look and he deflates a bit. Sighing he mindlessly kicks a rock, but it's more of a push since he doesn't put much energy in it. He grumbles some more and then finally admits that he wants to beat Asta since he's his rival. Jun sighs, but doesn't say no. She begins to teach him, but she doesn't have much knowledge since she used wind _weapons_ and not wind itself. But she makes it work and Yuno is a quick learner so it's all fine. 

One day when they're practicing controlling the wind and making it into a sphere-like shape, Sister Lily asks him to help with the garden. Walking over to her Jun notices that they're planting some new flowers. Out of pure instinct, she crouches and touches a speck of dirt and it manifests into a shovel. When she's done she stares wide-eyed at the tool. The Sister's jaw drops along with Nash's who was looking over from his place where he was planting a flower and was just covering it up with dirt.

"T-that's amazing Yuno! I didn't know you could summon magic weapons!" she says excited and startled. Jun also didn't know, and how is it possible? Her magic powers shouldn't be here! As she has a mini panic attack of this new occurrence, Yuno takes over the control of the body and nods to Sister Lily, beginning to dig some holes for flowers to sit in. As she contemplates life in the corner of Yuno's mind, the sun goes down and it's time for dinner.

They have tatoes like usual but then Sister Lily casually (or close to, it seems like she still hasn't recovered, and frankly, Jun can relate) mentions how Yuno can wield weapons and use wind magic. Father's jaw promptly hits the floor and the spoon which he was using for his meal drops, and she sees Asta's eyes widen dramatically. Praises and shouts of admiration and "Yuno is the hope of our village!" fill the dinner table, but Yuno focuses on Asta and sees that the boy looks wildly excited and grins at him and his eyes shine with joy and happiness and "That's amazing Yuno! No, wait, you're amazing! I can't wait to beat you to the title of the WIzard King, you talented bastard!". Yuno's heart is beating wildly and Jun shakes her head because 'that's sweet, little ol' Yuno has a crush!' she sings to him and Yuno shushes her but she laughs and it's all fine. And even if it wasn't fine, she has Yuno and Asta and all the children in the orphanage and of course Sister Lily and Father Orsi, so if they can make it work with this many children and this much noise without many resources, then damn it, she also can. 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Yuno was fifteen years old, and it was time for the Grimoire Acceptance Ceremony. 'Yuno really did grow out of that crybaby phase' Jun thought to herself, 'but he did become a bit too much apathetic, at least that's what everyone said'. She hums and Yuno pretends he didn't hear the last comment, as he does mostly these days. While Yuno is in the woods (again, and Jun is probably to be blamed for that since she doesn't like to train where there are too many eyes) blowing up rocks and shaping the wind itself like a spear to hit the flying remains of rocks, she contemplates life (again and again).

A lot has happened in the last 8 years when Jun discovered that she could use her magic weapons. Of course with that discovery came many questions in which half of them could be answered. She asks Yuno if she could try out some of her weapons such as an Axe she hadn't used for a while, but he declines, saying that using only the weapon just for practice and then being sick an hour later (it seems like side effects carry through time, huh) didn't sound so well, 'especially since we're going to the Grimoire Acceptance Ceremony, did you forget about that?' was mockingly said. Well, that was unfortunate but she'll have her fun in the Magic Knights Entrance Exam at least. As they go into the Grimoire Tower Jun thinks of the grimoire they're going to receive. Will it be entirely new or perhaps will it be her grimoire, that she got back in her time (and oh wow, 500 years passed. that's wild)? Or will it be something different, perhaps a mix of the two? She laughs at that thought, because well, _it's impossible_.

Jun should know better than to tempt fate. Oh well.

As they (and Asta, of course) enter the Grimoire Tower the booming voice of Drouot welcomes them. Telling them he expects _at least one of them_ to enter the Magic Knights is surely a warm welcome and boost to the self-confidence of the 15-year-olds Jun thinks, snorting. Nevertheless, the ceremony starts and the teens bring their hand up to the huge walls of bookshelves. Slowly grimoires float down to the young faces and Jun recognizes some covers, such as the obvious ones like fire magic, ice magic, and lightning magic. They had special outlining that distinguish them from the rest. And then floated down their grimoire (or more accurately, Yuno's.) grimoire...

It was a four-leaf clover. The first Wizard King had it. Jun -and she will deny this to her dying day- was speechless. What are the chances? Of course, she recovered fast enough to congratulate Yuno on it, even though the grimoire chose Yuno and not the other way around. And then Asta had to ruin the magic by exclaiming: "Excuse me! My grimoire hasn't come my way!" or something like that because Jun was so dumb-struck that she hadn't been paying attention.

Asta, didn't get a grimoire? What...how...she couldn't even form a sentence. Yuno apparently was also shocked and only recovered slightly when Drouot said that Asta should try out _next year_.

Jun can't. She can't believe this. Jun thought that Asta perhaps had little magic, but no magic whatsoever? That..she couldn't even think about that. The joy in using your magic and winning against somebody and the feeling you get when it flows through you is just a _great_. And Asta doesn't have it. Asta, the loud, bright and joyful boy that helped Yuno crawl out of his shell and stop being a crybaby. Asta, the boy whose smiles are brighter than the sun and who's determination is on par with his stubbornness.

Asta the boy who's annoying, demands attention and laughs happily when you compliment him on his strength has no magic, and that that's not fair. Jun wants to scream at the universe, or jump into an abyss and never come back. Whichever opportunity shows itself first.

People took notice of Yuno's grimoire now, and they're staring in awe like you would when you saw something rare and exquisite. Yuno declares he's going to be the Wizard King, and the people around him shout. Some in excitement and joy, others in indignation, and a few in anger. Then Asta comes up and says that he'll beat him to the title.

Yuno says Asta isn't his rival.

Jun considers throwing _Yuno_ into an abyss.

"What the fuck?! Why in the hell would you say that to him? Do you even mean it?" she shouted (mentally) at him. Yuno avoided her eyes and went out of the Grimoire Tower. The pair (or more accurately, Jun) yelled at each other and riled up one another even more. From the shadows a pair of eyes watched the boy walk out of the Tower and grinned, thinking 'It's time', the shadow moved and followed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"The star of the show shouldn't hang around all day like this" a voice said, and suddenly there were chains binding him and a buzzing in his head. He couldn't hear Jun. 

"Who the hell...are you..." was said weakly. Why couldn't he hear Jun? What was happening? Why couldn't he use his wind magic? What happened to Jun?

"This spell seals the person's movement and magic. You're not getting out of them." the person grins wickedly and introduces himself. Yuno couldn't care less who he is. Where did Jun go? WhereWher **eW _hEReW ~~HERE~~_** ~~ _-_~~

"Your legend will end before it even starts. I'm taking that grimoire of yours and selling it to the Black Market. It should sell for some fortune, alright. Kuh Kuh Kuh" 

This isn't happening. The day he gets his grimoire is the day it gets taken away from him. What happened to Jun? Why did this happen to him? Fate sure is cruel. Where did Jun go? Will she go back. He wants to say- to say- ( ~~sorry~~ )

"WAIT RIGHT THE-RE-RE-RE-RE!" said a loud voice. Crashing into the wall, the person(Asta it was Asta, why did it have to be Asta?) came into the man's face and loudly told him the importance of a grimoire. Immediately the thief began to laugh, obvioulst underestimating Asta and bringing him down. He saw that the thief began chanting a spell and was aiming it at Asta. Hurriedly he shouted at Asta to run. He can't lose Asta like he did Jun. Please run.

He really really hates fate-destiny-whatever. Asta, the loud idiot that he is, decided to take on a former Magic Knight. Instantly he was attacked by chains and the thief kicked him into the wall. 'This can't be happening. It can't.' Yuno thought. Asta is going to get killed. That can't be happening.

The man is beginning to curse him out. Saying that he'll never become something close to a Magic Knight, nevertheless actually become one. "You're no one and nothing! You can't even defend your dear friend, how are you going to protect others?" 

Something in Yuno snaps. He remembers Asta saving him from that one greedy noble, and after that declaring them rivals for the throne of the Wizard King. Remembers how hard he worked and still couldn't produce a single speck of magic, and how that didn't bother him in the slightest. Remembers Asta's smile as he said: "I'll beat you to the throne!". 

"Asta isn't a nobody!" he shouts with all his might. "Asta is...my rival!" The man lets out an indignant 'hmph' but Asta hears him and begins to gain his self-confidence back. He pushes the man back just with his physical strength and grins at Yuno saying sorry Yuno had to watch that unsightly display. And when did Asta start using words like 'unsightly'? Unbelievable.

"I'm not going to lose to the likes of you!" he shouts at the thief and suddenly in front of him appears a torn and ugly looking grimoire. Asta's eyes shine as he reaches out to pull out a big sword from the grimoire. Yuno smiles because he knew it. Asta not being chosen by a grimoire was just impossible. Asta swings the sword at the man as he screams about the chances of a no-magic scum like him getting a grimoire. He then yells that not giving up is his magic. Yuno breathes a bit easier because Asta didn't die. As the thief is knocked into a wall and he passes out from the sheer force, Asta cheers and rubs his face into his grimoire, saying that he'll take good care of it even though it's beat up and torn. The chains around him disappear and he can feel a presence coming back. It's Jun and she's confusedly looking around the mindset as Yuno hugs her and says he's sorry. Jun is wearing a smile and she tells him not to apologize to her but to Asta who was still giving heart eyes to his grimoire. Yuno smiles that smile he does when someone mentions the white-haired boy. He turns around to face Asta and says that Asta is his rival, and he has a debt to repay, all with a light shining in his eyes. Asta looks at him with wide eyes and Yuno asks him if he remembers their promise.

"You didn't forget?!"

"I couldn't even if I tried to."

Asta grins and it puts the sun beside him to shames as he and Yuno fist-bump, challenging each other for the throne of the Wizard King. Jun watches this with a feeling of happiness and an easiness in her heart. 'Everything is fine.' she thinks as she watches the two boys bicker back and forth while going back to the church. The time for dinner comes and Asta announces that he got his own grimoire, and isn't that awesome! Father's eyes widen and he stutters out congratulations, while Sister Lily gives him a huge smile, saying that she's proud of him. Asta, immediately hearing that last comment proposes to her and she shakes her head, saying shes everyone's sister. Asta sulks and eats his tatoes in quiet then.

Another day passes, and Yuno feels like he can sleep a bit easier after confirming that Asta and Jun are okay. 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Extra(s)**

Yuno: "Asta no! Don't come charging in so recklessly!"

Asta: "How 'bout I do, anyway?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Yuno: "I hate everyone and everything on this pathetic planet."

Jun: "You're literally lying in Asta's lap right now."

Yuno: "This means nothing. Fear me."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jun: "I only have two attitudes: 'The bad bitch' or 'The biggest crybaby and scaredy-cat' "

Jun: "There is no in-between."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Author's Note:**

> i always read amazing fanfics and a stupid part of my brain said "oh my god, you can WRITE! jesus fucking christ i think this is a new achievement" and so this plot bunny hopped into my damaged brain and this is what my fingers wrote. 
> 
> i'll probs update once every 2 weeks since i'm bad at planning ahead but also since i need to figure out the formating since im still not used to it. 
> 
> oh also sometimes i use 'they' when referring to jun and yuno together. sorry if that's a bit confusing.


End file.
